


【精靈寶可夢】從零開始（丹奇）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 單箭頭的丹帝從迷茫到認清自己的心意
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, dnkb, 丹奇, 丹帝 X 奇巴納
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 期末期間心情調節用  
> 文筆比較生硬  
> 有傷眼嫌疑
> 
> 很少從攻君的角度出發  
> 嘗試一下  
> （期末考是最好的靈感觸發劑）  
> 預計是個中篇？
> 
> 設定上是我看網上的資料硬湊（沒時間玩T_T  
> 如果有很致命性的錯誤歡迎糾正

那是丹帝成為冠軍後，發生在選手休息室的事。

在萬眾歡呼聲中完美落幕的結幕禮過後，年僅十歲的新任冠軍甫離開觀眾視線，便急匆匆地在後台的走道上奔跑起來。他急切地需要釋放內心陌生的情感。選手休息室的位置離場地不遠，以他修行鍛鍊回來的體力而言，他應該是氣都不會喘一下。然而，現在站在休息室門前的他卻像是在夏日艷陽下繞鎧島跑了一圈般，混身發熱、氣喘不斷，肌肉因過於繃緊而生痛。

處於這樣狀態的他在推開那扇平凡無奇，只掛了塊寫著"休息室"三字的門前，不期然地深呼吸了一口氣。

輕輕敲門，扭動手把，頓住，閉上眼，緊張不已地慢慢推開。他要找的人正坐在長椅上，安撫因戰敗而顯得悶悶不樂，發現他後便變得浮躁的鋁鋼龍。還沒換下選手服的亞軍——儘管寶可夢對戰中從不這樣稱呼——看向他的方向。  
「丹帝？你跑過來的嗎？」  
和冠軍僅差一步之遙的奇巴納把新任冠軍加冕儀式看完後便先一步回來整理行李。  
「奇巴納……」  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
原先就在房間的人沒對後來者刻意關上門並靠上去抵住的動作有任何懷疑。

和之前的道館挑戰一樣，二人幾乎同時來到競技場，然後也一如二人過往的大部份戰鬥般，奇巴納在準決賽中敗給自己。明明在戰勝上任冠軍後就在腦內練習了多次的台詞，本人在面前時卻一個音節都發不出來。  
「……」  
「丹帝？」  
奇巴納因自己的沉默而側過頭表示疑惑，束在頭後的馬尾隨他的動作搖擺，配上尚有嬰兒肥的稚氣臉龐，可愛的感覺自然產生。

"好想抱小火龍那樣抱住。"  
內心一團亂的丹帝唯有這個念頭異常清晰。

「……」  
嘴巴張開了，但喉嚨只知道發抖，一個音節都說不出來。丹帝又試了幾次，徒勞無功。  
「丹。帝。」  
聽到自己的名字被刻意拖長，丹帝抬起頭，如果二人的距離足夠近，他便能從奇巴納的眼眶中得中得知自己現在的表情有多恐怖。  
「究竟怎麼了，嗯？」

奇巴納湊到他跟前弓著身問。微微彎腰的動作使身高和丹帝相差不多的奇巴納要稍稍抬頭才能正視前者。和對方眼神對上的瞬間，丹帝不自控地屏住了呼吸。剛才的對戰中，二人都用了極巨化，火焰的熾熱使他們身上都帶著汗的氣味。與此同時，對方慣常地用了沙暴，所以漆黑的髮絲間混入了不少淺棕色的沙子。在這麼近的距離，丹帝能清晰地聞嗅到和看到。再加上在前來此處的過程中，他早已看過多次的，對方這會令人聯想到喵喵的笑容。

旅途中，不時遇上的二人偶爾會在野外露宿，荒野的寒冷使他倆常常會把睡袋拼合成一個好互相取暖。丹帝很喜歡這種時刻，因為可以離奇巴納很近很近。每次的感覺都是相似——想要抓住，想要擁有，想要獨佔，想要收服。這感覺在此時此刻更是明顯。

儘管丹帝被譽為難得一見的對戰天才，卻終究只是個連少年都稱不上的十歲孩童，面對這種強烈的感情，他只知道這感覺和自己看到想要培育的野生寶可夢出現在眼前時類似，但他又清楚知道這決不是朝奇巴納丟顆精靈球就可以解決的。相似又相異的矛盾感覺使他惶惑至極。

處在情緒風暴中的丹帝沒注意到時間的流逝，  
「丹帝，你還好嗎？」  
還沒開始顯著長高的奇巴納有點無措地看向沉默良久的紫髮友人，感受到他情緒變化的鋁鋼龍警戒地貼到他身旁。奇巴納抬手在牠身上安撫，最後還是決定先把牠收進精靈球。  
「那個……要一起回去嗎？」  
奇巴納臉上掛著擔心地問。

"說出來呀！"  
丹帝再次命令自己的身體，他的說話器官們仍然掉線，幸而，他的運動系統已經看不下去了。

奇巴納提起自己的背包，轉回來時緊皺著眉盯住不發一言，仍然站在門前，來自化朗鎮的十歲少年。  
「嗯……那個……丹—痛！」  
手腕突然被用力握住，奇巴納反射性後退。  
「我們還是朋友嗎？」  
有了輔助，話總算是說出口了。  
「吓？」  
奇巴納眼睛睜得大大地看著是似是在競技場跑了十場，喘息不斷，滿臉通紅的丹帝。

一時間，喘息聲成了房間中唯一的聲音。

「哈哈，你在說什麼傻話！」  
重新接回腦迴路的奇巴納開朗地笑著，丹帝怔怔地注視著他。  
「當然是呀！你都在想些什麼呀！」  
「所以我們還是"好"朋友？」  
這次是如臨大敵般的小心翼翼。  
「當然！」  
奇巴納拭去眼梢被擠出的生理淚水。他沒聽出問者在"好"字上下了重音。  
「所以你還是喜歡我的嗎？」  
「當然是喜歡才當好朋友的呀！這不會因為你是冠軍而改變的。」  
察覺到友人的擔心，棕膚色的那位給出了安撫的笑容，一如以往的好看和令人感到安心。  
「太好了……」  
「嗯？」  
聽不清楚丹帝的嘀咕，奇巴納再次歪了歪頭。

丹帝突然撲前環抱自己使奇巴納睜大了湖水色的眼睛。  
「我喜歡你！最喜歡了！和噴火龍、赫普、媽媽、爺爺、奶奶、索妮亞一樣喜歡！」  
「不，要更喜歡一點——不是不是，是和噴火龍一樣喜歡！」  
「這樣呀……謝謝……」

說不清自己感情的冠軍和他那只隱約感覺到情感輪廓的手下敗將。

前者緊抱後者良久，直到後者略帶不安地叫拍了拍他的背。  
「哎……丹帝？」  
丹帝放開了懷抱。  
「奇巴納。」  
「是？」  
這次是兩手手掌被握住捧到胸前，奇巴納第一感覺是對方有一雙熾熱的手，然後是對方金色的瞳色很是漂亮，像是閃閃發亮的龍鱗。  
「我們要一直當好朋友。」  
「丹帝，你變得好奇怪。」  
喵喵笑容再次出現。  
「先答應我！」  
「欸……？」  
好友的異常舉動使奇巴納感到疑惑，縱然想不通，但最終仍是重重地點了點頭作出回應。  
「嗯！我們要一直當好朋友。」  
總算放鬆下來的丹帝朝奇巴納朝出右手小指，奇巴納很快便會意過來，並伸出左手的小指和他打勾。

此時此刻，只有十歲的二人還未能理解自己和對方心中的異樣是怎麼一回事。  
幸運的是，他們將會有足夠的時間去理清。

……TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五年後

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章奇巴納也許會令人感到討厭  
> 接受不能時按上一頁就可以  
> 絕對是HE，只是我愛苦逼愛情（被砸

今天是一場慈善表演賽，也不知道是誰的突發奇想，要彩豆和歐尼奧以雙打陣容與冠軍丹帝對戰。莫名其妙的安排，但從現場的氣氛和節節上升的籌款金額看來，這主意是蠻成功的。  
「發生了什麼嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
和自己同一個包廂的索妮亞毫無前兆地問。  
「騙人。」  
提問的人明顯不相信這答案，但也沒再追問。奇巴納安靜地看著歐尼奧指揮謎擬Q使出畫皮抵住噴火龍的攻擊，彩豆的怪力以十字劈補上，他的思緒不自禁地飄回兩星期前自己和丹帝的表演賽。說是表演賽，但他每次都是當冠軍挑戰賽來打。

只是每次的結局都一樣。

時間飛逝。今年已是丹帝衛冕冠軍寶座的第五年。這五年間的公開賽，自己一次都沒有贏過。私下的對戰，一場都沒有，"沒有"指的不是贏輸，而是次數。一開始奇巴納並沒有要疏遠對方的意思，然而隨著丹帝的公務愈發繁重，自己又當上了館主後，二人基本上就只剩下公開場合和公務上的交流。最初，他還會在事情結束後邀丹帝出去走走或來場對戰什麼的，但總是因為對方接下來還有工作在身而被拒絕，久而久之，也就懶得再約了。隨著年齡漸長，會長安排給二人負責的工作也隨之增加，雙方都沒太多能歇息的閒餘。與此同時，奇巴納對丹帝的競爭心理亦在增強，對自己排位愈發不滿的他開始和丹帝保持著距離。

直到兩星期前。

結局如從前的表演賽結束後，奇巴納再次先一步回到休息室。然後丹帝敲門進來。一陣尷尬生硬的寒喧後，口條較從前好上太多的丹帝再次問起當年那題問題。

"我們以後還是朋……好朋友嗎？"

塵封已久的記憶從記憶之海的深處化成巨浪撲來。那時候只覺得丹帝變得很奇怪，現在則完全明白到是什麼一回事。再一次戰敗的陰霾往奇巴納身上覆蓋，冰冷的雨水把他的話語打濕，使它們變得寒冷刺骨。  
"當然，說什麼傻話。但你想問的真的是這個嗎？"  
"……！"  
口才方面他從來在丹帝之上，看到對方被自己殺個措手不及的表情，復仇的快意邊以自尊作麻醉邊割破障礙從心底湧出，  
"你在幹嘛？奇巴納！"  
他的理智不可置信地大喊，但說出來的卻是：瞻前顧後不是你的風格吧。冠。軍。  
"奇巴納，停止！"  
理智再次嘗試阻止，卻被撲上來的自尊壓下。  
"我喜歡你。"  
"所以呢？"  
丹帝被自己的回答愣住。  
"本大爺剛輸給你，現在還是很難過，之後再給你答覆吧！"  
聽後，丹帝的表情沒有期待，反倒像是在等待死刑日宣判的囚犯。

他倆都不再是當天的十歲孩童。

說完"我知道了"後，丹帝離開了休息室。門才關上，奇巴納便重重地吐了一口氣。他不住喘息，試圖控制住自己的顫抖。  
「我都在做什麼呀……」  
奇巴納看向自己抖過不停的手，抱住頭，試圖阻止他那因屢被忽略而火冒三丈的理智一次又一次地播放丹帝在剛才對話中的表情。

回憶被冠軍再次勝利而沸騰的歡呼打斷。  
「結束了呢。」  
索妮亞說。  
「嗯哼。我去一趟休息室。」  
「我會告訴他的。」  
「不告訴也沒關係。」  
奇巴納離開看台，不經過任何思考地來到那個休息室。他停在門前盯著門板，考慮著是否應該進去。事情很私密，理應在一個隱密一點的地方進行。但奇巴納又擔心自己的幼稚心理再度發作。就在他遲疑著的時候，附在他手機上的洛托姆咇咇咇地躍升到他眼前，等待接通的畫面隨洛托姆的電光閃爍，是道館打來的。  
「是我，怎麼了嗎？」  
接通後幾秒，他因僅能聽到同伴們驚慌失措的聲音而皺眉。但在好不容易有個人能清楚說出發生了什麼後，他的表情瞬間僵住。

再一次，丹帝奔跑在這條走道上。奇巴納的答案是什麼，他心裡有數，但他仍然渴望得到答案。只要拐過眼前的轉角，就能到達休息室。  
「怎麼會發生這種事！」  
是奇巴納的聲音。丹帝先是停下腳步，然後慢慢往前走去。

奇巴納站在休息室的門前，一手拿著手機，口咬著另一手的姆指指甲。即便隔了段距離，丹帝也能看到他在顫抖。罕見地沒附在他手機上的洛托姆正不知所措地繞著他飛旋，一副想要靠近又不敢靠近的樣子。  
「奇巴納！」  
已經長得比他高的人吃了一驚地回頭，丹帝跑到他跟前。  
「發生了什麼嗎？」  
「丹帝……」  
如此慌張失措的奇巴納是丹帝從未見過的。  
「館主，現在要怎麼辦？」  
奇巴納一個激靈，朝電話那端吼了句︰我馬上回來！。  
「騎噴火龍吧，奇巴納！」  
在奇巴納來得及回應前，丹帝果斷地抓起他的手，朝後門的方向奔去。  
「喂，丹——」  
「噴火龍絕對比計程車快！」  
「咦……」  
憑二人的腳程，他們很快便來到場館的外面。丹帝放出噴火龍，他先跨乘到牠身上，然後朝奇巴納伸手。  
「回拳關市沒錯吧！」  
「啊……嗯。」

沒聽酊丹帝的勸阻似，噴火龍還未停穩，奇巴納便從其背上躍下，直往道館奔去。在他身後的丹帝原指示噴火龍在原地等待，但想到路程上聽來的事後，又跑回來把牠收進精靈球。

事情發生時，黏美龍正跟在道館訓練家身邊放風。突然，三個自稱奇巴納粉絲的年青人朝他倆遞來一個禮物盒，盒子內盡是黏美龍喜歡的樹果。奇巴納一向以親切為名，對粉絲的禮物，只要價值不太高都是來者不拒，所以訓練家不疑有他地收下了禮物。看到心愛的食物就在眼前時，黏美龍高興不已地分泌黏液把它們包裹起來。

沒多久，接觸到黏美龍黏液的樹果們爆炸了，被藏在果實中的小刀片飛出。拿著禮物盒的訓練家有幾處傷口需要縫合，黏美龍幾乎沒受什麼傷，但卻被嚇得不輕。

丹帝才踏進道館，奇巴納就被摔到他身旁。  
「館主！」  
驚慌失措的聲音來自拳關市的訓練家們。  
「黏美龍……」  
還沒站穩的奇巴納再次想要往那方向跑去，丹帝一把抓住他的手臂。  
「放開！」  
冷靜盡失的馭龍至尊朝伽勒爾的冠軍露出獠牙。  
「冷靜點，奇巴納。」  
怒氣瞬間轉為無措，這既是冠軍的實力，也是雙方對彼此的信任。  
「先給牠冷靜一下，醫生說傷勢沒大礙不是嗎？」  
「丹帝……」  
「你們。」  
丹帝一臉鎮定地轉向方寸大亂的訓練家們。  
「道館關閉了嗎？」  
「咦……啊！我現在去。」  
其中一個訓練家朝大門的方向跑去。  
「還有寶可夢在場外嗎？」  
「都收回精靈球了。」  
「很好。現在，你。將這邊的燈都關掉，只留逃生用燈就好。」  
「知道。」  
「通知警方了沒？」  
「通知了。」  
「聯盟呢？」  
「也通知了。」  
「好。你，負責和警方聯絡跟進。你，負責聯盟。」  
原先如熱鍋螞蟻的訓練家們一一接受任務並執行，很快，場內就只剩奇巴納和丹帝二人。

只餘消防燈作照明的大廳顯得昏暗非常。  
「我們去看看黏美龍吧！」  
丹帝緊了緊在指揮期間下滑到對方手掌的手。在冷光下，他的笑容仍是令人感到溫暖的。奇巴納想。  
「手。」  
「哎……抱歉。」  
丹帝觸電似放開手，奇巴納不記得丹帝從什麼時候開始抓他的手，但從對方的力度中，他知道丹帝遠沒有表現般冷靜。感激的心情探了探頭，然後被擔心和自責壓回深處。

二人來到黏美龍瑟縮的椅子底下，回復冷靜的奇巴納一時不知應該如何是好。粉紫色的龍系寶可夢仍舊以背示人，但再沒有劇烈的顫抖。  
「黏美龍……」  
奇巴納在一手培育長大的寶可夢身旁坐下，手猶豫著要不要撫上對方濕滑的背。  
「啊，這個可能有用。」  
丹帝解下自己的斗篷蓋在椅子上，使那形成一個小小的密閉空間。  
「我去買點運動飲料過來。」  
沒有詢問的意思，說過後便跑走。

在販賣機前，丹帝依記憶買下奇巴納喜歡的飲料和零嘴，為免落下的聲響驚動到黏美龍，他蹲在機器前把它們接住。飲料冰冷潮濕的觸感似是在回應他的心情般。他直到奇巴納提醒才注意到自己抓住了對方的手。放開的剎那他能感覺到關節因長時間發力而生的痛，這就代表奇巴納知道自己其實並沒有表現般游刃有餘。無力感和被識破的羞恥感油然而生，感覺丟臉的丹帝捧著飲料往回走。黏美龍的尾巴已從椅子下伸出，也願意給奇巴納撫摸自己的背，一切正往好的方向發展，這是帝丹所樂見的。然而，他在離奇巴納還有五米距離左右時頓住了。

奇巴納臉上有兩道折射出冷光的水痕。  
他最好的朋友哭了。

從未嘗過的憤怒在冠軍體內翻騰。丹帝把買來的物品放在原地，他壓下帽舌，在心中暗念︰"等我回來，奇巴納！"後便朝道館通往外面的後門跑去。

……TBC


End file.
